This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is to develop and validate a method for concurrent measurement of cerebral blood flow (CBF) and glucose metabolism using multimodal imaging with MRI and PET. Subjects are infused with 19F-fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG) during functional MRI (fMRI), and glucose utilization during the fMRI is subsequently measured with PET scanning. This technology will have a variety of applications in studying the coupling between CBF and metabolism in health and disease.